The Candidates
The Candidates or much known to be the Platinum Princess Candidates is a group of seven (originally eight) girls from different worlds to compete for the legendary Crystal Tiara once every one thousand years, Candidacy The Candidates come from different worlds, princesses of their own worlds, and all of them age sixteen once they are to be candidates. The Princesses of seven different worlds—the Human World, Underworld, Heavens, Waters, Spirit World, Winterland, and Fairy World (formerly eight including the Magic World) shall reach the age of sixteen years old, all in one span of the current year. Upon reaching the desirable age, they are tested to see the 'calling light' of the Crystal Tiara itself to prove themselves that they are considered to be a candidate by the Tiara. They are given identification pendants as a proof of their candidacy. Renouncing A Candidate has the chance to resign as one, but it was only at the time of the Final Scene. Resignation as a Candidate means no turning back from the choice. Training After receiving their pendants, the Candidates are required to enter the prestigious Princess Academy to be trained along with other Princess from different countries. In the academy, they are trained with magic, visual and performing arts, literature, history, arithmetic, and philosophy. They co-exist with the others when it comes to those subjects, as well as with the students taking part-time jobs to help some civilians in need. The only difference they have with the others is that, they are sometimes excuse from their classes to take the task of searching for the Crystal Flowers that exist in every Candidate's home world. Fate Once the Crystal Tiara acknowledge one candidate to be the Platinum Princess, the other candidates will vanished. If the one chosen by the Tiara disregards the choice of the choosing, the world of the chosen Candidate will be destroyed. Candidates 870 Magical Era Names that have strikes are those who have resigned or eliminated. * Princess of the Human World * Princess of the Spirit World * Princess of the Underworld * Princess of the Heavens * Princess of the Waters * Princess of the Winterland * Princess of the Fairy World * Glynnis, Princess of the Magic World ::: Current Status: '''Chosen by the Crystal Tiara to be the Platinum Princess, goes against to the will of the Tiara. 1870 Magical Era '''Names that have strikes are those who have resigned or eliminated. * Eithne Lightshade, Princess of the Human World ::: Wish: '(1) Be accepted by the society. (2) Save Rian's life from the diabolo's 'eating' the strength on his body. (3) Return what she had lost.'' ::: ''Reason for the Wish:' (1) Living along with her adopted father farther from the city results to her being teased about her status in the society as an outcast or outsider. (2) Felt guilty knowing that Rian is suffering because of the latter protecting him, and also she loves him greatly to sacrifice her wish. (3) She felt emptiness inside her an know that she lost something incredibly precious to her. ::: ''Current Status: Crowned as the Platinum Princess and her wish to save Rian's life was fulfilled by the tiara. Her first wish though is somehow irrelevant after she becomes completely attached with different people while still being a Candidate. She was able to wish for the second time to return what she had lost (her friends) along with Glynnis.'' * Uttara Shadowbrook, Princess of the Spirit World ::: Wish: '''To have her own permanent body. ::: ''Reason for the Wish:' Tired of being a wandering spirit and jealous with the people who has their own body. ::: Candidacy: '''Resigned. ::: ''Reason: She said that her wish is foolish enough for she is born to be a spirit. The truth is to help Eithne be the Platinum Princess to save Rian.'' ::: ''Current Status: Returned to her world and the Human World after Eithne and Glynnis' combined wish.'' * Euna Goldhurst, Princess of the Underworld ::: ''Wish: To conquer the world.'' ::: ''Reason for the Wish:' Wanted to catch her father's attention to be the one to spread evil so that her mother will return. ::: Candidacy: '''Resigned. ::: ''Reason: She said that she can ask her mother to do the job of conquering the world. The truth is to help Eithne be the Platinum Princess to save Rian.'' ::: ''Current Status: Returned to her world and the Human World after Eithne and Glynnis' combined wish.'' * Kalaine Lochcrystal, Princess of the Heavens ::: ''Wish: To be a perfect daughter.'' ::: ''Reason for the Wish:' She don't want to fail her father. ::: Candidacy: '''Resigned. ::: ''Reason: She said that her father will understand if the reason of her resignation meant to save human life. (To help Eithne be the Platinum Princess to save Rian)'' ::: ''Current Status: Returned to her world and the Human World after Eithne and Glynnis' combined wish.'' * Jessamine Linhollow, Princess of the Waters ::: ''Wish: To have permanent legs.'' ::: ''Reason for the Wish:' So she can be together with Marcine Richards without any distraction. ::: Candidacy: '''Resigned. ::: ''Reason: Marcine accepted her whoever she is. The truth is to help Eithne be the Platinum Princess to save Rian.'' ::: ''Current Status: Returned to her world and the Human World after Eithne and Glynnis' combined wish.'' * Kyra Kirevelle, Princess of the Winterland ::: ''Wish: To die.'' ::: ''Reason for the Wish:' She needs to sacrifice herself so that her countrymen could continue living in balance. ::: Candidacy: '''Resigned. ::: ''Reason: Her people much needed her and tries to cope up with the changing season. The truth is to help Eithne be the Platinum Princess to save Rian.'' ::: ''Current Status: Returned to her world and the Human World after Eithne and Glynnis' combined wish.'' * Aerin Faywheath, Princess of the Fairy World ::: ''Wish: To save her father.'' ::: ''Reason for the Wish:' Her father is suffering from keeping the diabolos for too long. ::: Candidacy: '''Resigned. ::: ''Reason: She was able to save her father and defeated the diabolos with the other Candidates. The truth is to help Eithne be the Platinum Princess to save Rian.'' ::: ''Current Status: Returned to her world and the Human World after Eithne and Glynnis' combined wish.'' * *Glynnis, Princess of the Magic World ::: ''Wish: To return what Eithne Lightshade had lost (Eithne's friends). '' ::: ''Reason for the Wish:' Eithne was able to show her the pain of being lonely and missing something. The Platinum Princess (Eithne) was able to let her feel that she isn't alone, so in regards of her thanks, she help Eithne to have her second wish to the Tiara. ::: '''Current Status: '''Vanished along with the destruction of the Magic World.